In general, a refrigerator includes storage chambers for storing foods and a cool air supply apparatus for supplying cool air to the storage chambers to maintain foods fresh. The storage chambers include a refrigerating chamber that is maintained at about 0° C. to 5° C. to keep foods refrigerated, and a freezing chamber that is maintained at about 0° C. to −30° C. to keep foods frozen.
Refrigerators are classified according to the positions of the refrigerating chamber and the freezing chamber and door types. That is, refrigerators are classified into a Bottom Mounted Freezer (BMF) type in which a refrigerating chamber is located in the upper portion and a freezing chamber is located in the lower portion, a Top Mounted Freezer (TMF) type in which a refrigerating chamber is located in the lower portion and a freezing chamber is located in the upper portion, and a Side By Side (SBS) type in which a freezing chamber is located in the left portion and a refrigerating chamber is located in the right portion. BMF type refrigerators include a French Door Refrigerator (FDR) type in which a pair of refrigerating chamber doors are provided to open or close a refrigerating chamber, and a four door type in which a pair of refrigerating chamber doors and a pair of freezing chamber doors are respectively provided to open or close a refrigerating chamber and a freezing chamber.
Recently, many refrigerators include an ice maker for making ice pieces, and a dispenser for supplying the ice pieces made in the ice maker to the outside of a main body.
In the BMF type refrigerator, generally, an ice-making room is formed in a corner of a refrigerating chamber and insulated from the refrigerating chamber, and an ice maker is installed in the ice-making room. Also, a dispenser is installed in a refrigerating chamber door so that ice pieces made in the ice maker are discharged to the outside of a main body through the dispenser.
In this structure, since the ice maker, an ice bucket, etc. are disposed in the refrigerating chamber, use space of the refrigerating chamber which is relatively more frequently used than a freezing chamber is reduced, and particularly, the ice maker, the ice bucket, etc. protrude in the corner of the refrigerating chamber to thereby deteriorate space utilization of the refrigerating chamber. Also, the entire front surface of the ice bucket is exposed to the outside, resulting in a lack of aesthetic sense.